


Harsh Truths and Blunt Observations

by Meh_forget_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_forget_it/pseuds/Meh_forget_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After releasing Lucifer from Hell, and then being told by Dean that they should split up, Sam’s not entirely sure what he should do anymore. He surprised to get a visitor. Not a very welcome visitor either. <i>Sequel to Tall Tales</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Tall Tales and Small Exaggerations. You might wanna read that one first if you haven't already!

_”Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us—love, family, whatever it is—they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways.”_ \- Dean to Sam – The End (5.04)

Sam sighed as he sat, leaning against the door to his motel room. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do now that Dean had told him not to return. That they should stay apart. He could sort of see Dean’s reasoning, but it still didn’t stop the dull pain in his chest whenever he thought about it. Nor did it tell him what to do.

He’d pulled into the nearest town as soon as he had hung up from his brother, and had gotten a room at the first motel he’d come across. Which he was fairly certain was also the _only_ motel that the small town actually had.

And then… then he’d sat outside the room, not entering it, not taking his bags out of his car, and not moving from the spot he now had sat in for the past two or so hours. Still trying to think of what to do. But only actually having Dean’s words echoing in his head.

Which wasn’t helping him work out a plan on what to do about his small… vessel problem. Though it sort of was helping him keep his mind _off_ said problem.

“Well, don’t you look like a bucket of fun?” Sam jerked up and then growled when he saw the Trickster standing in front of him, twizzler in his hand and looking at Sam with a smirk. Though Sam felt he could see a measure of confusion on the Trickster’s face as well. Which kind of confused Sam.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Sam spat, and he watched as the Trickster actually _gaped_ at him and then frowned. Well, actually, Sam felt it looked more like he was pouting.

“Actually, the question should be: what are _you_ doing here? I haven’t exactly killed anyone.” Sam swore he could hear the ‘yet’ on the end of that. “So why are you here? Why are you hunting me?”

Sam blinked, and was almost positive that the Trickster was whining. Sam was sitting here, watching a powerful god _whine_. Sam was certain his life had finally broken him and he’d gone insane.

“I’m not hunting you. Though, now that I know you’re here. I feel I should. Don’t see a damned point though. You’re worse than a cockroach.” Sam sneered, and the Trickster huffed, before clicking his fingers and making a beanbag chair appear on the floor in front of Sam, and then throwing himself into it. Yeah, Sam had finally snapped and lost his mind.

“I’m _not_ a cockroach. Cut my head off, find out. I can out last those creepy little suckers.” Sam just shook his head, not even thinking of replying to that. Even if the temptation was there. It might not kill the thing in front of him (now struggling to open a bag of Reeses pieces) but it would probably make Sam feel a little better for a short while. “Look, why are you all hostile? I brought your brother back, didn’t I? What? This is all the thanks I get?”

Sam sighed and shook his head, he didn’t even have the energy anymore to argue. Not when he didn’t actually get an awful lot of sleep anymore, and still kinda, sorta wanted demon blood. He _was_ ignoring those pangs though.

“What do you want with me?” Sam asked, shoulders slumping as he looked at the Trickster through his fringe.

“Me?! I was just passing by to, you know, leave a horses head in the bed of the lovely owner of this place (did ya check your room, by the way? He’s not exactly known for, well, anything actually) when I spot your sorry self and suddenly got the urge to kill all lambs.”

“It didn’t work the first damn time, why try again?” Sam asked, before he sighed heavily and shifted to let his head fall back against the wall. “I’m not here on a hunt.”

“Really?” The Trickster said, clearly not believing Sam and narrowing his eyes at him. Sam shook his head, and then felt his lips twitch into a smile when he saw the Trickster huff and throw the (still unopened) bag of candy to the side. “So why are you here then?”

“Don’t know. I’m… I don’t know why I’m here. Feel free to do what you like here. I won’t tell anyone that you’re here. No one _to_ tell.” Sam admitted with a shrug, once more trying to ignore the hollow feeling that admittance brought with it.

“Not that brother of yours?” The Trickster asked, and Sam shook his head as he reached over and snatched up the bag, opening it with ease. “Oi!”

“You threw them away. Three second rule. And no, I won’t tell Dean. Or Bobby. And every other hunter is more likely to kill me first before actually listening to what I have to say. Apparently letting the devil out of Hell is a bad thing in my circle.” Sam muttered dryly, shoving some candy in his mouth and munching on them.

“Yeah, you might not want to advertise that. Not just hunters that would be a little shirty about that. Apparently the Devil really isn’t all that popular. Go figure.” The Trickster said, making a lolly appear with a snap of his fingers after throwing one last mournful look to the bag in Sam’s hands. “So, Deano isn’t too pleased with you either?”

“No. Why are you here again? I mean, still. You’ve found out that I’m not going to tell you. And that, through a want to actually live, I won’t tell any other hunters. Why are you still talking to me? Actually, why aren’t you killing _me_? I don’t think I’m in a position to stop you.” Sam admitted, just proving to himself just how mentally challenged he clearly was.

“Meh, I’m cutting back on the whole killing thing. Getting stabbed kinda hurts, you know? So I go my way and you go yours then?” The Trickster said, and Sam just shrugged, finishing the rest of the candy and then balling the bag up and putting it in his pocket. He’d already brought the world to an end, no use making it worse by littering. Sam snorted at that that thought and shook his head.

“Sure, do what you like. I won’t stop you. Mind if I stay here tonight if I promise to be out your hair by morning? I just need to work out where I’m going next.” Sam admitted with a shrug, running his hands through his hair. He looked up and saw the Trickster staring at him in contemplation.

“Aren’t you heading back to Dean? What are you doing here alone, anyway?” He asked, and Sam snorted derisively and then sighed and moved his knees to hug them against his chest.

“Nah, he told me to stay away, so I’m staying away. Dean is one of the ones that isn’t too impressed with me. Apparently he met his limit of how much he could forgive me for.” Sam admitted, glancing up to see the Trickster just looking at him closely.

“And what? You think you should be forgiven? I mean, you did sort of let Lucifer out of Hell. That’s kinda bad.” Sam grinned, self-hatred evident in his eyes.

“No, I don’t think he should forgive me. Just… I dunno, I sort of wish it didn’t mean he hated me. But, you don’t get what you wish for, ever. Plus, I suppose I deserve it, you know? Doesn’t make it stop sucking though. Not entirely sure I can do anything to make this better or get penance for it.” Sam admitted, picking at his nails just so that he didn’t have to look at the Trickster.

“Huh. That… wasn’t actually the answer I was expecting. How come you haven’t screamed at me yet? You’re not exactly acting like someone who hates me.” The Trickster pointed out and Sam huffed before looking up at the god.

“I don’t hate you. Sure, you tricked me, killed Dean multiple times and fucked me before making me think we’d killed you, but… I don’t hate you for it. Not to say I _like_ you, because I really don’t. But yeah, I don’t hate you. I don’t think I have to energy to hate anyone anymore.” Sam admitted with a snicker, which was possibly brought on by lack of sleep. Or really, really poor sleep.

“Huh. You keep surprising me, Winchester. I’ll give you that. So what’s your plan now then?” The Trickster asked, and Sam honestly didn’t actually know the answer to that.

“I wanted a semi-normal life, away from hunting, once. But, well… that’s never gonna happen, is it? So I suppose I’ll just do what I was raised to do and look for hunts. Try to make up for my mistakes. Try to stop Lucifer.” Sam finally said after having thought about it for a moment.

“How exactly, are you planning on doing that?” The Trickster asked, a look of pure disbelief on his face.

“Not a clue. Any ideas?”

“Er… don’t? Kid, he’s the Devil, it’s not like he’s gonna go down with any of your usual weapons.” Sam narrowed his eyes at the Trickster in front of him, before deciding what the hell.

“Say I had the knowledge of a gun that would work on demons. Killed them with one bullet. Think that would work on Lucifer?” Sam asked, though he wasn;t actually sure what the Trickster could tell him.

“Ah, Colt’s Colt? Yeah, won’t work, Kid. He ain’t a demon, is he? He’s an _Archangel_. Not like just anything can kill ‘em.” The Trickster told him and Sam felt his whole self deflate.

“Huh. I guess that answers your first question then, don’t it? I’m gonna do fuck all, because there’s fuck all I _can_ do.” Sam mumbled, scowling at the floor, before looking up at the god in front of him.

“I don’t like that look. Why are you looking at me like that, Kiddo?” The Trickster asked, looking at Sam warily.

“You. You’re a god. You’re powerful. Can’t you help me?” Sam asked, and had the pleasure of seeing the mouthy Trickster, speechless. “Well?”

“I’m a monster, Kid. You’re supposed to be trying to kill me, not ask for my help!” The Trickster exclaimed, and Sam just snorted and shook his head.

“Right now? I think most would see me as more of a monster than you. You’re just doing what you were created to do,” Sam pointed out, missing the wince from the Trickster in front of him, “but I drained a demon of it’s blood, betrayed my brother and finally let Lucifer out of Hell. Not entirely sure God had that in mind when he created humans.”

“Huh, good reasons. Sam… Look, I can’t help you, Kid. I’m not what you think I am. And this war—“

“Let me guess, it’s Christian and you’re not, so it doesn’t involve you?” Sam guessed, and the Trickster shrugged with a sigh.

“Yeah.”

“Fair enough. Can’t really blame you. I don’t particularly want to be involved in it myself, but seeing as the whole damned thing is my fault, it’d really be shitty of me to _not_ be involved.” Sam said with a snort, before shaking his head and standing up, wincing as the blood rushed back into his legs.

“You’re not gonna beg me? I’m kinda disappointed.” The Trickster said with a wicked grin, getting a smaller one back from Sam. The Trickster then got up from his own chair and clicked it away.

“I’m not gonna beg you, no. Like I said, I’m not going to bring anyone into this that doesn’t want to be. Just… you do know you’re not gonna remain safe, right? He’s gonna turn his attentions to you eventually.” Sam told him sadly, and the Trickster shrugged before taking a step back.

“Perhaps so, Sam. Guess I’ll just have to deal with that when it happens.” The Trickster said with a sad smile, and Sam just nodded.

“Guess so. I’ll be out of your hair in the morning. Don’t worry, I promise that I won’t tell anyone you’re here. Night, Trickster.” Sam muttered, finally unlocking and opening his door, not that he actually would sleep.

“Night, Sammy. And called me Loki.” The Trickster told him, and then left with a snap of his fingers. Sam decided that he’d grab his laptop from the car and research a hunt, then keep his other promise and leave in the morning.

* * *

The yelling of the motel manager early the next morning was Sam’s cue to leave the town and move on to the hunt that he’d found only an hour or so before. Though he did feel a tickle of amusement when he passed the hysterical manager wailing about the Mafia coming after him.

Dean was right, the Trickster, or Loki, apparently, had style.


	2. Chapter 2

_Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam -- a vampire. You're not  you anymore. And there's no going back._ \- Dean Voicemail – Lucifer Rising (4.22)

Sam glanced at his phone as it rang for the fourth time in as many hours. He knew it was Dean, but well… he was sort of feeling a little pissy with the guy, so he’d refused to answer for the past week.

Okay, fine, he was scared. He didn’t want to hear what it was that Dean was so desperate to tell him. Which was also the reason he was ignoring all the messages Dean had left. He still remembered the last one he’d got from Dean. So yeah, he was being a complete wimp and ignoring the phone. He wasn’t actually too sure why he didn’t just turn the damn thing off.

He’d spent the last week since his bizarre meeting with Loki, travelling to the hunt he’d found in Ohio and keeping his word by not making a mention of Loki to anyone. Though, he hadn’t lied about the fact that he didn’t actually have anyone to tell, either. So there was that.

But it didn’t stop the fact that Sam was bored, having just finished the hunt, a little in pain (having not finished it soon enough) and scared of his phone. Alright, not his phone, more the person ringing his phone. But still. He wasn’t exactly acting like the big bad hunter that he supposedly was.

Sam flinched as the phone began to ring once more and then groaned out loud, though he still didn’t pick it up and answer it. Hey! He was driving, that kind of thing was very dangerous. Or at least, that was what his excuse was going to be should anyone ever enquire. Which, if he never answered his phone, no one would. He felt he had a rather solid reasoning with that.

“It sucks.” Sam would forever deny the yelp he let out as his car swerved to the other lane before he got full control over it and then turned to glare at Loki sitting innocently next to him, holding his phone.

“What—?” Sam gaped at the being next to him, before quickly returning to look back at the room, wondering if he’d actually fallen asleep at the wheel, died and this was actually his Hell.

“What’s up, Sammy? And is there a reason you have twenty missed calls and about five voicemail messages?” Loki asked, tongue sticking out slightly as he messed with Sam’s phone.

“What are you doing?” Sam finally managed to ask, keeping an eye out for the nearest motel so he could stop the car and hope Loki wouldn’t follow him. Was there a way to ward annoying demi-gods out of your room? Sam didn’t think he’d be that lucky.

“I’m looking through your phone. Which is actually sort of dull. No smutty text messages or anything. In fact, there is nothing incriminating on here. I’m kinda disappointed, Sammy.” Sam sighed and decided that, yes, he deserved this. Though it was damn well pushing the limits of cruel.

“I feel that letting Lucifer out of Hell is incriminating enough, sexting would just seem dull in comparison, don’t you think?” Sam muttered, glaring at the road in front of him and wondering where the heck all the roadside motels had disappeared off to.

“You do have a point…” Loki conceded, then fell silent, which Sam originally would have seen as a godsend, but in practice, just made him more twitchy and nervous.

Sam fidgeted in his seat as he drove along the suspiciously empty road, yawning as fatigue slowly began to catch up with him, and concentrated on ignoring the tapping and giggles from beside him. He refused to ask what the annoying midget god was doing.

“I heard that. Five foot seven is a respectable height, Gigantor.” Loki mumbled absently, and Sam took his eyes away from the road long enough to glare venomously at him. “Don’t glare, watch the road. I’ve heard it hurts to go through a window screen. I don’t want to give it a try.”

“Why are you here? More to the point, how did you find me? And stop reading my thoughts.” Sam added as an afterthought, which made Loki snicker before placing Sam’s phone in the glove box.

“I was bored and I thought I’d check on my favourite little hunter. Which would be you, by the way. As for how I found you, simple, I’m a god. An awesome god, at that.” Loki said and Sam snorted before he could stop himself.

“An awesome god? So, you’re Loki? The actual Loki?” Sam asked, deciding to change the subject, if only for his own sanity. Besides, wasn’t like you always got the chance to talk to an actual god, may as well make the most of it.

“You know of any other Loki’s?” Loki asked snarkily, and Sam shrugged, then grinned mischievously.

“Well, if you were to believe Kevin Smith, then there’s that angel guy called Loki, who was the Angel of Judgement, or something. Which really confused me, because I’d always thought that was Gabriel.” Sam muttered, completely missing the flinch from Loki once more, before Loki snorted derisively and elbowed Sam.

“That movie was amusing to watch, but was a load of bollocks when it came to truth. I’m not _that_ Loki.” Loki muttered petulantly and Sam shot him a dimpled, genuine smile.

“Good! In my opinion, angels are dicks. Never met one that I can honestly say I’d trust, or even like all that much.” Sam muttered, ignoring the interested stare he was getting from Loki.

“Aw, Sammy! Are you saying you like me?!” Loki cooed, and Sam rolled his eyes, but felt a stir of amusement.

“You’re tolerable, when you’re not killing my brother or trying to chainsaw me in half.” Sam admitted, shifting uncomfortably, before sighing when he realised that they still hadn’t passed a motel.

“See, that’s almost a declaration of your love for me, Sammy! This could be the beginning of a truly amazing relationship.” Loki sighed, making Sam choke on air in shock. “Plus, I already know you’re good in the sack.” And with that, Sam jerked the car once more and made it swerve.

“Dude!” Sam exclaimed once he’d gained control over the car once more.

“What? I only speak the truth, Sam.” Loki said, dirty grin on his face belying the innocent tone he used.

“Of course you do.” Sam muttered dryly, ignoring the blush rising on his cheeks with the topic of conversation. “How long do you intend to stay with me?”

“Why’d you wanna know? Trying to get rid of me, Sammy? That’s not very nice.” Loki said, mock scolding. Sam just sighed and shook his head.

“No, surprisingly, I’m not trying to get rid of you. But… well you did say that you didn’t want to be involved in this war, and hanging around me isn’t exactly conductive towards achieving that.” Sam pointed out, and then glanced out the corner of his eye, to see Loki fidget.

“I just don’t see how I’d be able to help you, Sammy.” Loki admitted, picking at the skin around his fingernails and thus not seeing the stunned look Sam shot him.

“Is that you saying that if you did know, then you would help?” Sam asked, shock clearly evident in his voice.

“Not in so many words.” Loki muttered, and Sam risked another glance sideways, to see the god pouting and slumping in the seat next to him. “Your phone’s ringing again.”

“Ignore it.” Sam muttered, flinching away from the look Loki sent him, before Loki just shrugged and ignored the ringing phone in the glove box.

“Can I ask why you’re not answering it?” Loki asked tentatively, once the phone had stopped ringing, a beep a few seconds later indicating another voicemail message.

“I don’t want to hear what he has to say. Let’s face it, it’s not going to be anything good, is it?” Sam muttered, sighing and scrubbing a hand over his face, as he yawned again and wondered if Loki was doing something that made him no notice any motels.

“I’m not, you just chose the most randomly empty road to drive down. There’s one about forty minutes drive away.” Loki muttered, and Sam grumbled under his breath about mind-reading gods freaking him out. “What if Deano has something good to say?”

“What if he doesn’t?” Sam countered, and Loki actually sighed, before moving fast and taking the phone back out of the glove box before Sam could stop him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m just going to listen to the messages he’s left you.” Loki admitted innocently. Sam looked over to see Loki press the phone to listen to the messages, then sighed and turned back to the road, speeding up a little in hopes of getting to the motel sooner.

It was about ten minutes later that Sam, beginning to get anxious over the silence and also wondering what the hell he was doing feeling so comfortable with someone that had tried to kill him before, sitting right next to him. Loki had been silent for the whole time, just listening to the messages that Dean had left him, and Sam was now wondering what the hell the messages said. Though he also really didn’t want to know either. His confusion over that was actually starting to give him a headache.

“Good news or bad news, Kiddo?” Loki asked, and Sam turned to glance at him quickly before looking back at the road with a sigh.

“Bad news.”

“Well you’re cheerful, righto then, Deano doesn’t exactly sound like he trusts you, he’s pretty pissed that you’re ignoring his calls, and he’s tracking your phone to find you. The good news, he’s tracking your phone to find you.”

“How is that good news?” Sam asked, wondering what the strange god was getting at and also wondering just how pissed Dean was.

“He wants to meet up with you, Sam. Said he needed to talk to you. You gonna answer the next time he rings?” Loki asked, waving his phone at him lazily. Sam just shrugged in answer and stifled another yawn. “When’d you last sleep, Kid?”

“Last night.” Sam muttered, blinking a couple of times when he felt his eyes start to become heavy. He jerked when Loki prodded his cheek.

“You don’t exactly look like it.” Loki pointed out and Sam snorted mirthlessly.

“Neither would you if you had Satan wandering your dreams.” Sam grumbled and jumped in surprise when that made Loki curse and jerk to move forward and look at Sam seriously, which was more disturbing than when he smiled innocently.

“He’s walking your dreams?” Loki asked him, sounding both shocked and angry, for reasons Sam couldn’t actually work out. Why Loki would be angry over that was beyond him.

“Yep. It’s a hoot.” Sam muttered dryly, then flinched when Loki growled beside him. “Okay, why are you acting so… off?”

“Sam, answer the phone the next time Dean calls you, go back to your damned brother.” Loki grumbled, and Sam turned to gape at him for a few seconds, before he shook his head and wrinkled his nose in confusion as he looked back at the road once more.

“Why? I mean, why do you care so much what I do?” Sam asked, desperate to find out why Loki sounded so strange and angry. Though for some reason, Sam felt the anger wasn’t aimed at him. Which was odd, as recently that was where the anger was normally aimed.

“Told you, you’re my favourite. The motel’s coming up, stay the night, get some sleep, Lucifer will stay out of your dreams for tonight, I promise you. I’ll come back to you soon. Don’t forget to answer your damned phone.” Loki muttered, raising his hand to click his fingers. Sam moved without really realising what he was doing, and grabbed the Trickster’s wrist before he could snap himself a way.

“You’re leaving? Wait, how will you find me again?” Sam asked suspiciously, slowly releasing his hold on Loki and refusing to answer the small voice in his mind that was asking why he didn’t _want_ Loki to leave.

“Ah, Sammy, I’ll always be able to find you.” Loki told him, then disappeared with a click. Sam sighed but pulled into the motel when he approached it moments later.

When his phone rang forty minutes later, Sam answered and agreed to stay in the motel and wait for Dean to come to him the next day. Sam found himself, once more, refusing to question why he felt no apprehension about going to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again._ Gabriel/Loki – Changing Channels (5.08)

Three months after Dean had arrived at the motel, and he had told Sam that they were perhaps better together than apart, and Loki still hadn’t returned. And Sam _really_ didn’t want to look into why he was feeling so anxious and agitated about that.

Still, three months was a long time, and well… he was getting jumpy. Plus, Sam felt he was mentally scarred from having to see people act as himself and Dean (he really didn’t need to know how dependent they were on each other, really) in a convention, and did he know he wouldn’t be smote for it, he’d shoot Chuck for writing the damned books in the first place.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, having learnt from Becky that Crowley had the colt, not (as they’d previously thought) Lilith, Dean was all gung ho for getting the gun and shooting Lucifer. Sam had no idea how to deter him from that idea.

It wasn’t like he could tell him how Sam knew for a damn fact that the gun wouldn’t kill Lucifer. And given Dean wasn’t exactly trusting Sam at all, he wouldn’t just accept that Sam knew the gun wouldn’t work because Sam was awesome like that and just knew random shit. No. Not even Sam believed that.

So Sam was in a bit of a pickle, and was trying to stall Dean from going and gate-crashing wherever the hell the demon was hiding out. He was really hoping for Loki to appear soon and give him an out. Or, you know, appear and prove that Sam hadn’t actually just imagined the god showing up.

Plus, Dean was beginning to look at him strangely for using the Reese’s Pieces packet as a bookmark, though, in honesty, Sam had been using it since he’d found it in his pocket before his second meeting with Loki. Again, Sam wasn’t going to look into reasons behind that either.

Currently, Sam was sitting in the motel room, staring blankly at his computer screen, whilst Dean and Castiel were out playing Super Secret Special Angel Force… or something. Sam was sure Dean had come up with some random name for it. Probably less cynical and bitter than the one Sam had given.

If they’d – okay fine, no, Sam _wouldn’t_ have told them that hunting down Crowley to get the gun, but if they _had_ let him speak, he’d worked up an awesome reason for them not to leave just yet. Pie always worked on Dean. It was just how he was. Then at least Sam would have had time to either think of a plan to make Dean and Castiel realise that the colt idea sucked, or Loki would show up.

However, given he was on his own, in a motel room, staring at a blank computer screen, then it was clear he sucked at getting Dean to do anything other than stare at him suspiciously and scoff whenever Sam even thought about stating his opinion. Which was actually kind of annoying now that Sam thought about it.

Maybe if he ate as much sugar as Loki, then he’d go into a diabetic coma and not wake up until all this crap was over. Or at least, it’d make him happy. Or ill. He wasn’t actually too sure, actually. It’d give him something to do though.

Sam sighed loudly, then pressed some random keys on his keyboard, before groaning loudly and slamming his head down into the keyboard.

“That not hurt.” Sam just groaned even louder, though the sound was muffled slightly from the fact he hadn’t lifted his head from his keyboard. He ignored the fact that he could hear Loki moving closer to him, before sitting on the chair opposite. “S’up, Sammy-boy?”

“Oh, the usual. Dean and Castiel are picking out matching robes, Crowley is a demon with a demon-killing gun that Dean wants to try and kill Lucifer with, I’m contemplating death by sugar overdose, no one actually listens to what I have to say but if I say that outloud even I feel disgusted at my levels of angst emo shit, we’re all going to Hell, Lucifer wants to do unnatural things in my body, which sounds wrong however you see it and to top it all off, there is fuck all to hunt. So yeah, I’m good. How are you?” Sam mumbled, turning his head to look at Loki next to him.

“Huh, compared to you, my life seems highly boring.” Loki admitted, smirking when Sam finally lifted his head from his laptop to look at the god.

“Why’d you leave?” Sam asked, which made him cringe at the pathetic quality his life was now taking. He really hadn’t meant to ask that. Or at least, not so whiny. Actually, no, he just didn’t intend to say it at all.

“I had to do some stuff. Talk to some people. Call in a couple of favours.” Loki admitted with a shrug, and Sam narrowed his eyes at the god.

“What does that mean?”

“It means, Sammy, that I’m going to help you in this. I refuse to let Lucifer ride your body… if anyone’s going to riding you, it’ll be me.” Loki added with a lascivious wink that made Sam blush, much to Sam’s own horror.

“I… have no words to that.”

“That is a resoundingly positive reply in my eyes, Sammy, You certainly didn’t say no to bumping uglies with me. That is so very awesome.” Loki said with a leer, and Sam raised his eyes upwards and silently asked for patience.

“So… you’re going to help us out in this? You’re _willingly_ going to join this suicide mission? What favours could you possibly have called in to make you choose that decision? Who did you speak to?” Sam asked, staring at Loki as though he was insane, which Sam was fairly positive was a fair description actually.

“Well…” Loki trailed off and then shifted uncomfortably. “Where’s Dean again?”

“Who knows? I still think he’s picking out some sort of matching outfit for him and Castiel. Or possibly the Karma Sutra of eyefucking. Try out some new positions whilst keeping eye contact and rising the unbearably stifling sexual tension in any room. Christ, I swear the last ghost we went after actually burnt their _own_ remains just to escape it all.” Sam muttered, and Loki chuckled and shook his head.

“That bad, huh?”

“You have no idea. It’s cringe-worthy. I want to just scream at them to fuck already.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Dean might actually shoot me. He twitched towards his gun last month when I threw a tube of KY at his head just to interrupt his and Castiel’s distressingly exhibitionistic show.” Sam explained, lips twitching slightly when he remembered the look on Dean’s face. And the resulting confused questions from Castiel. Sam would have felt being shot by his brother as worth it.

“Any idea of when they’ll be back?” Loki asked, standing up from his seat to walk over to the door, which Sam just watched then shrugged. He really wasn’t too concerned about Loki anymore. And he actually really liked the guy. Not that he’d ever say it out loud.

“Not a clue. Not anytime soon though. I think they’re going to try and stalk demon-killing gun holder Crowley.” Sam admitted with a careless shrug. He wasn’t included in the secret club. He was almost sure it was a point system and Sam was fairly positive he was in negative points by now. So, joining a club headed by an amoral pagan god actually sounded fun. “So? Now that you know the killjoy Christians won’t be here, wanna share with the fun side of the Apocalypse, which admittedly, is me and you right now.”

“The fun side? Really?” Loki asked, looking over his shoulder at Sam with an amused look on his face. Sam smirked back and watched as Loki silently conjured a piece of, well Sam wasn’t sure, it was either quartz or crystal, then he used it and started to carve symbols and runes on the bottom on the window he was looking out of.

“Sure, why not? You’re a Trickster. I’m fairly certain you guys invented the phrase ‘sense of humour’. And well… I’m not allowed in the ‘thou shalt’ club. Demon blood, ya know.” Sam said with a false sigh of self-hate. He really hoped Loki stuck around, it made Sam seem less self pitying.

“I can accept that. Welcome to the club then, Kid.” Loki said, finishing whatever he was doing, before walking back to Sam and sitting on the chair opposite him once more, wide smile on his face. “Knew you were my favourite for a reason.”

“I refuse to wear matching t-shirts.” Sam stated, somehow knowing that at some point Loki was going to snap them into one. “So anyone else in our little club?”

“I’ll answer that by telling you what I’ve been up to since I left you three months ago, shall I?” Loki said, shifting on his chair and sitting back, placing his feet on the one free chair left.

“Sounds good to me.” Sam agreed, closing his laptop and moving to rest his chin on his arms, looking at Loki.

“Okay then, first, how much do you know about me? My mythos? I know you’re smart, Kid, so tell me what you know.” Loki asked, staring at Sam and making Sam shift awkwardly.

“Not much, I know you’ve apparently had mistresses/affairs and a wife, and that, if that’s true, then you’ve got six kids. Which… how do you give birth to an eight-legged horse?” Sam asked, and Loki just stared at him, before he coughed and looked away.

“Magic and alcohol. Lot’s of alcohol.” Loki muttered, before he then chuckled and shook his head.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Loki told him with a small smile, before he sat up straight and looked at Sam once more. “Right, well seems like you know the basics at least. I went to my children. They… well, let’s just say they know me.”

“Huh?”

“Nevermind. To cut a long and boring story short, they are also members of the fun team.” Loki said with a shrug, not meeting Sam’s incredulous stare, which made Sam wonder why. It actually seemed like Loki was embarrassed about something.

“They just agreed to help?” Sam asked, and he couldn’t hide the shock in his voice at that.

“They’re my children. Of course they agreed to help me. So, after that, I went to search out some other Trickster’s that I thought may or would help. Including a couple of other gods that owed me a favour.”

“And you called in that favour by asking them to join a war against Lucifer and Heaven? What the hell did you do for them to get that kind of favour?” Sam asked incredulously, and Loki just smirked at him before he shook his head.

“No, that wasn’t the favour I asked for. First, the Trickster’s. Anansi, Puck and Raven were the ones that agreed to help however they could. Though both Anansi and Raven asked that they be used for something other than fighting. Puck, unsurprisingly, was all up for the fighting.” Loki told Sam, and Sam smiled and couldn’t help but feel a little confused about _why_ these beings were willing to help them.

“What… I mean…” Sam huffed in frustration as he couldn’t think of how to put what he wanted to ask into words. Finally he just shrugged and looked at Loki with a confused head tilt. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you helping out? Why would they? Why not just wait it out?” Sam asked, he just didn’t understand why they’d sign up for this.

“We like humans, Sam. If we sit back and let this whole war go ahead without lifting a finger to help the only people that seem to want to stop it, then we’d lose everything.” Loki finally admitted after having looked at Sam in silence for a few minutes.

“Huh. Okay…” Sam said, not too sure what else he actually could say to that. “So… what favours?”

“Ah. Here.” Loki said and handed Sam a small gold medallion hanging from a length of leather cord. Sam looked at it in confusion, then looked up at Loki.

“Um… what is it?” Sam asked, absently rubbing his finger over the odd lettering around the edge.

“Protection for you. The favours I called in. Some of them at least.” Loki said, motioning to the medallion. “It’s been blessed by a couple of gods and goddesses.”

“Which ones?” Sam asked curiously, looking back down at the gold coin, that was warm to the touch and actually made Sam feel safe, now that he thought about it.

“Freyr for success, Nike for victory, Morrigan for War, and Isis and Bastet for protection. It won’t guarantee us a win, but it’ll help us a little.” Loki admitted, shifting in his seat, whilst Sam just stared at the coin in awe.

“Really?”

“Yeah…”

“What other favours? Or… you don’t have to tell me. I’m just curious.” Sam said, realising just how much Loki had actually done for him, and thus not actually wanting to ask too much (or anything else, actually) of the god.

“No, I don’t mind. You should know. After all, we’re a team.” Loki said, smirking at Sam, who chuckled and smiled back. “I had a couple of ward stones made up, which I used earlier. No one will be able to find this place should they not know it’s already here. Including dream walking ex=angels.”

“That’s… incredible! Really? Can anyone learn the runes and such that you used?” Sam asked excitedly, eagerly leaning forward over the table.

“You can learn them, but having the right material to carve them would make them actually work better.” Loki told him with a grin, and Sam deflated a little and pouted. “I’ll get you a stone.”

“You’re awesome. Knew I liked you for a reason.” Sam told him with a wide smile and Loki smiled back at him just as widely. “So anything else, or is that it? Because let me tell you, what you’ve done already is pretty damn incredible.”

“Aw, Sammy, you’ll make me blush.” Loki cooed and Sam mock glared at him, before grinning sheepishly. “And there wasn’t really anything else.”

“So… Can I ask you something?”

“Sure thing, Sammy.” Loki said, and Sam shifted in his seat uncomfortably, nibbling on his lip as he tried to think how to word his query.

“How do you keep finding me?” Sam finally asked, which wasn’t actually what he wanted to ask, but it made him come across as less insane than the original thought he had.

“Huh.” Loki fidgeted and then stood up and moved over to the window that he’d carved. “I told you, you’re my favourite, Sam.”

“Uh huh. And claiming me as your favourite human means you can find me wherever I happen to be?” Sam asked, not actually believing Loki entirely, though there was some truth in his answer.

“Technically… yes.” Loki said, throwing a grin at Sam, who just raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“And what’s the full reason?”

“It was an accident, if that helps at all.” Loki said and Sam began to feel an uncomfortable twisting feeling in his stomach as he tried to think what Loki was going to admit. “You know when we first met?”

“Kinda hard to forget.” Sam told him dryly, ignoring the wide grin Loki sent him and the wink that went with it.

“Yeah, well… apparently I should have um… Huh. This is actually quite hard to admit.” Loki said, sounding genuinely shocked. Sam watched him warily, slowly standing up from his chair and moving around the table to walk over to Loki.

“What do you have to admit?” Sam asked him quietly, moving to stand next to Loki, but with just enough distance that they weren’t actually touching. Loki glanced at him before he turned back to looking out the window, like Sam.

“It really was an accident.” Loki admitted, letting his head drop forward to bang on the windowpane.

“Okay, how about if I promise not to kick your ass, you tell me what happened? I’m assuming it was when we er… yeah.” Sam said, blushing as he tried to think of how to put it.

“You’d be right in that assumption.” Loki mumbled and Sam actually felt a little worried about what he was going to learn, given Loki actually missed or ignored an opportunity to mock Sam.

“Right, so… Loki, you do know you have to tell me right? It’s not actually fair on either of us to not tell me.” Sam pointed out, and felt bad for the small twinge of satisfaction at seeing Loki cringe in guilt.

“You have a point. Fine, I don’t really know how, so truly it was an accident, but um…” Sam looked over at Loki in confusion when he mumbled something under his breath.

“I didn’t get that.”

“We bonded. As in… somehow, and really, this actually hasn’t ever happened and I think I may have accidentally pissed off some god of love or magic or something, but er… somehow, you’re my mate. Or wife.” Loki added with a chuckle, whilst Sam just gaped at him in shock, stumbling backwards and dropping heavily to sit on Dean’s bed.

“Okay, first, making a joke about me being the wife isn’t the way to make me take the news that we’re freaking _married_ and second, what?!” Sam shrieked, and Loki had the grace to look apologetic and sheepish.

“Sorry. And we’re not really married in the sense you use the term.” Loki admitted, coughing uncomfortably and moving back to face Sam whilst leaning against the window. “Sam… I um… I don’t actually know is we can break the bond. Clearly, as proven by the fact that we haven’t exactly been faithful or living together for a fair few years now, we don’t _have_ to do anything about it. I think it may just be half formed.”

“So… you don’t actually know much about this?” Sam asked, finally remembering how to talk and no longer at risk of either a heart attack or a stroke.

“It’s not exactly a common thing, Sammy.” Loki grumbled, muttering about something under his breath. “Look, you wanted to know how I could find you, and well, that’s the reason.”

“But we don’t have to do anything about it? We can… ignore it?” Sam asked, not actually sure what he felt about the whole mess.

“Seems like it.” Loki admitted, and Sam felt at a loss for what else he could say.

“Is that why you’re helping?”

“Partially, but not completely. I told you, I like you, I like humans. I don’t want to see that be destroyed.” Loki told him, nibbling on his bottom lip and looking away from Sam to look out the window. “Sam…”

“What now?” Sam groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. He really didn’t want to know what else Loki had to tell him when it was said in that tone.

“There’s probably something I should tell you..” Loki admitted and Sam groaned, then slowly looked up at Loki, inwardly dreading what was going to be said.

“Go on.” Sam said, waving his hand in encouragement. Weak encouragement, but he felt that at least he’d made an effort.

“Well… I’m not just—“ Loki stopped and then looked out the window, before looking back at Sam and wincing. “Looks like Dean’s back. We’ll continue this another time, Sammy.”

Sam gaped at Loki when the damned god clicked his fingers and disappeared from the room. Sam then fell backwards on the bed with a groan and pulled the pillow over to smush over his face. “My life sucks.”

“Er… Sam?” Sam just groaned quietly into the pillow when he heard Dean’s tentative enquiry and hoped that he could just lie there and pretend he wasn’t actually there and seemingly freaking _married_ to a Pagan god. How one got married by accident, Sam didn’t actually know. If he did, he’d have probably tried to avoid it. “Sam?”

“What?” Sam asked through the pillow still on his face, he didn’t actually want to remove and look at anyone. The pillow gave him comfort.

“What are you doing?”

“Smothering myself.”

“Huh. What’s with the necklace thing? Is that _gold_ ” Dean asked, and Sam jumped when Dean prodded the charm Sam was wearing, not realising just how close Dean had gotten.

“Possibly.”

“What is it? Where’d you get it?” Dean asked, and Sam brutally strangled the urge to giggle.

“My husband.” Sam said dryly, then pressed the pillow harder onto his face. “Hold the pillow down, would you, Dean? Don’t let go until I stop struggling?”

“Dude! I’m not killing you, and what husband? Stop messing about Sammy, where’d you get the necklace?” Dean asked, ripping the pillow off of Sam’s face, which Sam felt was just cruel.

“Dean…” Sam turned to look at Castiel, who was staring at the charm around Sam’s neck nervously.

“Cas? What’s up? Sam, why does Cas look like that coin is gonna rip his throat out? What is it?” Dean asked, looking and sounding a touch more frantic now, and Sam wanted to find a way to summon Loki back here and kick his ass.

“Spousal abuse isn’t frowned upon by the Vikings, is it?” Sam asked, and both Dean and Castiel looked at him strangely, making Sam realise he’d asked that out loud. “Whatever. Look, the coin is for protection. It’s not going to harm anyone. I don’t think. You may not wanna try and kill me… but should you do so, we’d find out for sure. And, you know, if I ask you to, then surely it’d know that and let you put that pillow back over my face and just… keep it there for a little bit.”

“Sam… you’re kinda freaking me out a little here, man. What’s going on?” Dean asked, moving to sit on the bed next to Sam tentively, whilst Castiel quickly walked over to the window and inspected the markings on it, inhaling in shock.

“Samuel, who was here with you?” Castiel asked, and Sam groaned when Dean practically broke his neck when he spun to look at Sam. Pushing himself up to sit on the bed, feeling a little height would give him a tiny bit of an advantage, Sam winced and looked at Dean.

“Sam?”

“You know when erm… you know when we decided to split up a few months ago?” Sam asked, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, then wincing and rubbing his tongue over it to sooth it.

“Yeah…” Dean said slowly, glancing over at Castiel, who had moved nearer to the bed and was looking at Sam intently.

“Right, well… I bumped into an old… acquaintance.” Sam admitted, and silently groaned at how this was going to go down. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you and Sam -- I like you. I do. So treat yourself..._ Trickster to Dean – Tall Tales (2.15)

Sam was going to kill Dean. He really was. Slowly. And laughing the whole time. Though whether it was before he killed Loki or not was the thing Sam needed to decide on. It would help his decision if he knew _when_ the damned midgetty Trickster was coming back. Then he could decide who was pissing him off more. The only thing he _was_ certain of was that Castiel was safe.

“So… do eight-legged horses recognise Mother’s Day, Sammy? If so, you think you’ll get something.” Sam ground his teeth together and began to count to ten in every language he knew. Which, to be fair, was English, Latin and Spanish if he didn’t want to count passed twenty-nine. He really couldn’t remember was thirty was. Actually, he should spend his time trying to remember that. It was a sure fire way to—“Oh! Sammy! Does that mean I’m an uncle five times over?”

“Six.” Castiel said, and Sam felt his eyebrow twitch and added Castiel to his ‘must kill slowly’ list.

“Shut up.” Sam muttered, wondering if maybe just knocking Dean out would be satisfactory enough. It would shut him up at least.

“I’m being accepting that you’re married to a Norse god that has tried to kill us both numerous times and has succeeded in killing _me_ more times than I’m actually comfortable thinking about. And he made me lose bladder control.” Dean added with a pout, and Sam felt the urge to giggle when he saw Castiel frown in confusion.

“It was an accident, apparently.” Sam said dully, though he did appreciate Dean’s reasoning. Dean had gone off on a rant about how Sam was being tricked, how Loki was going to kill them all (again, possibly repeatedly), how they couldn’t trust anything the god told them (which Sam felt was a little off, given Loki hadn’t actually _told_ them anything) and how Sam was a fool for letting him into the motel without killing him on sight (he ignored Sam when Sam pointed out that they’d already tried killing him and it hadn’t actually worked. At all). Finally, after a whole day of ranting, followed by three days in which he pouted and refused to talk to Sam (which Sam now missed), Dean had decided to embrace his baby brother’s marriage and use it to seemingly mock Sam into an early grave. Sam really should have realised just how much knowledge Dean had taken in about the Norse Trickster when they’d originally done some follow up research on Tricksters after the first meeting. All that knowledge was now rearing it’s ugly head.

Which was why Sam was now looking longingly at the pillow Dean had cruelly taken from him what felt like an age ago, whilst Dean was yammering away about Sam being step-mommy to en eight-legged horse and other such strange and random creatures. Sam really hated his brother at times.

“How’d you accidentally get married?” Dean asked, and Sam sighed before smirking as he finally thought up something that might shut Dean up. Though of course, chances are, it’d backfire spectacularly on him, seeing as how his luck was currently going.

“I’d imagine it happened sometime when he had his dick up my ass. But I could be wrong.” Sam stated bluntly, and then took great joy in watching Dean pale and sit down heavily…. On a chair that wasn’t actually there, thus just falling straight to the floor.

“Dude!”

“You asked.” Sam pointed out, and finally hauled himself from the bed and stretching, yawning as he did so. They should probably consider leaving the motel and finding a new hunt sometime soon.

“I wish I hadn’t.” Dean muttered and Sam figured that shock was the only reason Dean was harping on about having concrete proof that Sam was a girl.

“Loki was the one to protect and hide this room and it’s occupants then?” Castiel finally said, speaking up for the first time since Sam had admitted to apparently being a wife and stepmother, which wasn’t that hard given that he’d vanished from the room the minute Dean started to vibrate in anger. Cowardly little angel. He needed to stop listening to Dean, it was making him refer to himself in feminine rolls too, now.

“Yeah, he got some gods to do some voodoo blessing thing to this, too.” Sam said, plucking at the leather cord around his neck, which Castiel still occasionally shot wary looks at.

“So… where is he?” Dean finally asked, though he still hadn’t moved from his place on the floor, and wasn’t actually meeting Sam’s stare. Sam would admit to being a little amused by that. Like he hadn’t had the horror of walking on a Dean at inopportune moments. The man could deal with having a vague idea of Sam being screwed by a… okay, maybe that _was_ just a little disturbing.

“I have no idea.” Sam muttered, fiddling with the medallion around his neck and feeling it warm up slightly in his hand, making him feel comforted somehow. He was going to refuse to look into that as well. It was just too weird.

“You haven’t brought out the old ball and chain yet? What kind of wife are you?” Dean asked, and Sam sighed, clearly the shock of Sam bluntly telling him _how_ he gathered he’d bonded to Loki had now faded. Fuck.

“Cas, can you smite him a little? Just… you know… knock him out or something. No need to kill him…” Sam added hastily when Castiel just looked at him with a curious mix of looking disturbed by the idea and yet looking like the idea had some premise. Maybe the disturbed feeling came from the second thought.

“I do not think that would be wise.” Castiel finally said and Sam sighed, figured he wouldn’t be that lucky.

“Dude! Come on! You accidentally married a freaking god! I have to mock you mercilessly for this!”

“He could kill you again.” Sam pointed out, and smirked when Dean shut his mouth with a snap. “He won’t though.”

“How do you know?” Dean asked, though Sam noticed that it wasn’t as accusatory as it would have been just days before.

“I just do.” Sam muttered, not exactly wanting to go into why he trusted Loki. He wasn’t too sure on the reasons himself.

“Well, that’s even considering the guy will be coming back.” Dean pointed out and Sam sighed, silently agreeing with Dean on that one. He didn’t quite understand why that made his stomach clench though, because he wasn’t attached to the god. He wasn’t. That was ridiculous.

* * *

Sam had tried to speak Dean out of going after Crowley once Castiel had found out where the demon was hiding out, but Dean had been adamant, and he was determined to get the gun from Crowley. He’d ignored Sam, so Sam had possibly sulked and refused to go.

He should probably have been a little more mature about that, thinking on it. Not that he could do anything about it now. Dean had punched his arm (which hurt and gave him a dead arm, dammit!) in anger (though, given it could have been his face, Sam felt he shouldn’t complain _too_ much), and had then had Castiel take him to where he’d seen Crowley go. Without Sam.

Which at least meant he had respected Sam’s decision not to go.

“Don’t you look like a picture of joy and enthusiasm?” Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked over to see Loki smirking at him, looming over him from the side of the bed.

“I am just that good at portraying how I feel. Joy and enthusiasm comes naturally to me.” Sam told him dully, and Loki snickered before jumping on to Sam and making Sam exhale painfully with a groan. “Get off me!”

“Aw, but I’m showing my love!” Loki told him with a mischievous smirk that made Sam’s stomach flip and other areas of his body begin to take an interest in goings on. Having a fidgeting god straddling his hips wasn’t exactly helping that.

“Your love needs to go on a diet.” Sam groaned, hissing and then groaning in pain when Loki poked him sharply in the side. “What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t miss me? See, this is why our relationship needs work. We should work on it.” Loki said, shifting to get more comfortable and then finally stopping shifting about (much to Sam’s relief, though his jeans were now uncomfortably tight), and settling to play with Sam’s necklace.

“How’d you plan on that, exactly?” Sam asked, propping himself up slightly on his elbows to be able to look at Loki properly.

“I have a couple of ideas. Wanna hear?” Loki asked with a leer that definitely did not make Sam blush.

“Sure, go ahead. First though, I have a question.” Sam said quickly, before Loki could embark on what would no doubt be a very long and involved (and probably x-rated) list of ideas. He smirked when Loki visibly slumped and pouted.

“Fine, ask away.”

“What were you going to tell me?” Sam asked, and actually sort of regretted it when it meant Loki cringed and climbed off of Sam.

“Where’s your brother’s angel?”

“Cas? I assume he’s with Dean. They’re hunting wabbits. Or demons at least.” Sam said, and Loki snickered before he shook his head and sobered up, which immediately made Sam tense and sit up properly. He crossed his legs under him and watched as Loki began to pace the floor in front of Sam’s bed. “Loki?”

“Right, chances are Castiel is going to be with you when I am so… right.” Loki nodded, almost like he was talking to himself, which really confused Sam. And was also a little disturbing.

“Er…” Sam felt he should say _something_ if only to remind Loki that he was still there, but he wasn’t too sure what. “Can’t be that bad, can it?”

Loki spun to look at him with wide eyes, and Sam wondered if he should have just stuck with the ‘er’ and not said anything else. Though, at least it did make him realise that Sam was still in the room. So he achieved that at least.

“Sam…”

“Loki.” Sam said, deciding to just try and irritate the powerful being that could kill him literally with a blink of his eye, because he was intelligent like that. And clearly spent far too much time with Dean. Loki huffed, and then moved to sit opposite Sam on the bed, folding his legs under his body and starting to twist and curl his fingers around each other. “Seriously, all this stalling is probably making it worse. And is also lessening the time you have to tell me before Dean arrives with Castiel.”

“Fuck it.” Loki muttered and then ran his hand through his hair in agitation, before he looked up at Sam and took a deep breath. “I’m not just called Loki.”

“Er…” Sam blinked and then blinked again. Right, so that wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. Though he wasn’t actually too sure what he was expecting. “Right… Um… Can I ask what else you’re called?”

“If you promise not to try and kill me.” Loki mumbled, and Sam tilted his head to the side and frowned, feeling a nervous sensation twist in his stomach.

“It’s that bad?” Sam asked, before shrugging and gently prodding Loki’s knee with his finger. “I promise not to try and hurt you.”

Loki looked up at him and grinned, hooking one of his fingers around Sam’s finger, and then nodded. “Right, remember when you asked me about which Loki I was?”

“Yeah…” Sam said slowly, feeling completely lost, but also feeling something niggling in the back of his mind.

“Right, I sort of lied a little.”

“You’re _not_ Loki? Because, let me tell you, Dean might be disappointed to learn he’s not a step-uncle.” Sam said, trying to make Loki relax a little, and smiling when it seemed to work. Loki snickered and looked at Sam in amusement.

“Step-uncle Dean? That actually scares me a little.” Loki said and Sam couldn’t hold back the laugh that broke out, not that he wanted to. They _were_ the fun club, after all.

“Fuck, don’t say that.” Sam said once he’d stopped chuckling, finger still linked with Loki’s. “So are you Loki? Or… I’m confused, I’ll admit.”

Loki sighed and then shrugged his shoulders, “I’m Loki. The Norse one, I mean. I _am_ , but I was someone else before that. And well… You were right when you made a throw away comment that time.”

“I was ri—“ Sam stopped and gaped at Loki, remembering vividly what comment Loki was referring to.

“Yeah…”

“You’re… You… What?” Sam said, gaping at Loki, who refused to meet his gaze and just stared at their joined hands. “You’re Gabriel?”

“Knew you were the smart one, Kid. Yeah, I’m Gabriel.” Loki, or Gabriel, Sam really had no clue what to refer to him as, and then he groaned and let his head fall forward.

“Bree. You said your name was Bree. Really, you weren’t exactly trying to hide it, were you?” Sam muttered, feeling a strange sensation of amusement, confusion and shock. It all seemed to merge and just end with a vague nauseous feeling.

“You didn’t work it out until I told you though, did you?” Loki/Gabriel/Whatever the fuck he wanted to be called, quite rightly pointed out and Sam huffed and scowled at Loki. “I’d prefer Loki.”

“Why?”

“Why what? Why would I prefer Loki or why am I Loki in the first place?” Loki asked and Sam shrugged.

“Both?”

“I’m more comfortable being Loki, and…” Loki trailed off and sighed, clenching his finger around Sam’s, making Sam shift and link all their fingers, squeezing Loki’s hand gently. “I didn’t want to stay there anymore. It kinda sucked, if I’m honest.”

“Huh. So why are you helping me in this? Why not just stay hidden, surely if you help us, then they’re going to work out who you are. You’ve already implied that Cas is gonna guess.”

“Castiel would eventually realise I was an angel if he spent enough time around me, though he wouldn’t be able to tell which one. As for why I’m helping you… I realised we’d bonded. I couldn’t exactly leave you after I’d worked that out, could I?” Loki asked and Sam snickered and shook his head.

“No… guess that would be sort of shitty. When _did_ you realise we were… er… bonded? Married? I don’t know, that?”

“Technically, I’d say bonded would be the best description. Though I don’t think that quite works either.”

“Kinda makes us sound like a supernatural harlequin novel.” Sam mumbled and Loki chuckled.

“Yeah, exactly, and I worked it out when I saw you at that motel alone. It was the first time I was pretty much giving all of my attention to you and wasn’t trying to hide.” Loki admitted with a shrug, and smirked at Sam. “I’ll admit it freaked me out a little when I realised what it was. Made me run. But then I realised that I couldn’t leave you alone in this. Plus you didn’t have Dean with you, so I went to find you again. And here we are, months later.”

“Huh. Gabriel. Huh.” Sam said, not too sure what else he could say. He was flattered and so very thankful that Loki had decided to come back and help him, but at the same time, he was… he was holding hands with an archangel. It was surreal. “Are you eventually going to stick around and face Dean?”

“I’m actually impressed and stunned that you told him. I assume you have, given the uncle Dean comments, which are still creepy.” Loki said, getting an amused grin from Sam.

“Yeah, I figured telling him would enable me to get him to see that this whole demon gun thing was stupid. Clearly it worked a treat.” Sam said dryly, waving his free hand around the empty room.

“Guess we’ll just have to wait for them to get back then. I should face the music with your older brother eventually. It’s not like he knows how to kill me.” Loki said, though Sam snorted when he heard the nervousness in Loki’s voice.

“You’re scared of Dean?”

“No.”

“Uh huh.”

“Shut up, Wifey.”

“Dick.” Sam quickly retorted and then made a sound of surprise when Loki launched himself at him and pressed their lips together, pressing his tongue against Sam’s lips, then thrusting into Sam’s mouth when Sam opened with a soft groan. Sam got over his shock and tangled his fingers into Loki’s hair, pulling the Trickster closer to him, and falling back on the bed, Loki falling with him.

Sam groaned into the kiss, and arched up when Loki moved to settle between his legs, thrusting down into Sam and running his hands up and down Sam’s side. Sam pulled back from the kiss and inhaled deeply, gasping when Loki moved quickly to lick and nip and bite at Sam’s neck, running his tongue over the abused flesh, before nibbling and sucking it again. Sam could feel Loki’s lips stretch into a smirk against his neck when Sam groaned and hissed, hands fluctuating between gripping at Loki’s shoulders and tugging at his hair.

Sam shifted and wrapped a leg around Loki’s waist, pressing them closer together and making Sam moan loudly, whilst Loki bit down sharply on Sam’s neck, licking the skin over the bite mark, whilst thrusting against Sam, groans vibrating against Sam’s neck.

“Loki!” Sam cried out, arching up when Loki moved his hand between their bodies and pressed the heel of his hand against Sam, and Sam felt his breathing begin to quicken as his climax slowly began to creep up his body. Loki moved from Sam’s neck and pressed his lips to Sam’s, breathing heavily as he kissed Sam wetly, grunting and gasping Sam’s name as their thrusts became more frantic and desperate.

Loki pushed his hands under Sam’s shirt and ran his fingers over Sam’s skin, as they kissed, making Sam moan into Loki’s mouth and tighten his leg, bringing them closer and finally giving just enough friction and pressure to push Sam over the edge. Sam pulled back from the kiss, throwing his head back and crying out as his orgasm almost painfully crashed over him. He slumped back into the bed, breathing heavily and tugging at Loki’s hair, when Loki groaned out Sam’s name as he came, kissing the skin behind Sam’s ear softly as he relaxed into Sam’s body.

“Huh.” Sam said, when he finally felt he could safely say his brain wasn’t completely fried, though the evidence wasn’t there given he still wasn’t too sure he could form complete sentences (or, in fact, words).

“Yeah.” Loki agreed, nuzzling into Sam’s neck, and making Sam sigh as he tangled his fingers into Loki’s hair, gently stroking the silky strands. He could swear Loki was actually purring, which made Sam’s lips twitch into a sleepy smile.

* * *

Sam glanced at Loki when he heard the unmistakeable sound of the Impala and tried to smile comfortingly, though he had the feeling he’d failed on that. Earlier, when Sam had been about to fall asleep, Loki had shifted, clicked his fingers to clean them up and get rid of any evidence of their… activities, then had moved to sit at the table. Sam, seeing that Loki probably was on to something, seeing as Dean and Castiel were probably heading back to them, had moved to lean against the headboard and then had spent the next ten minutes in silence.

“You gonna be okay with Cas?” Sam asked, not too sure why he was asking, it wasn’t like Castiel was going to be able to take on an archangel. Right?

“It’s gonna be fine, Sammy Sam. Don’t worry about it.” Loki said, easy smile on his lips as he stretched out on the chair he’d sat on. Sam just nodded his head silently, then looked over at the door when it swung open and Dean walked in, freezing when he saw who was also in the room with Sam. “Let the fun times begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a bitch aren’t I? *grin* Because, yep, this is ending here. Chill, I will write a final part to this mini trilogy thing, but it won’t be for a while. Gotta concentrate on finishing my Big Bang fics on time first and also apply to grad school. Blech. Busy busy! *nods* Still… Sam and Gabriel/Loki!! Was it any good? It really wasn’t supposed to be this fecking long. *grumbles*


End file.
